Bullet
by Dragofelid
Summary: An Apocalypse of the undead has been going on for a while, Sam Dean and Castiel have survived this long, but lately they have been having to go further and further away from the bunker to look for resources (Major Character Death)


Castiel held his gun to his chest, the sounds of the undead filled the area. The side of his arm was bleeding, as his other arm covering it to stop the blood. His heart was hammering but he tried to hide any sound he could make, in hope that they don't find him. This was a mistake, a horrible mistake, they shouldn't have tried to take on this many undead.

He was hiding inside a random car, a 2009 ford SUV that he knew Dean would not approve, Too new. He could almost hear him say. If Castiel had the energy he would have laughed, but any thoughts of his friend brought in bitter memories, they said they were going to meet back at the impala, but when Castiel tried to get back the undead followed so he ran, trying to keep them away from their meeting point. He prayed to any god, that still gave a shit about them to keep Dean Winchester safe.

 ***1 HOUR EARLIER***

Castiel pulled his shirt back on, buttoning it up before pulling his trench coat over his shoulders.

"Why do you even keep that trench coat?" Castiel paused with what he was doing to look at the other man, who had just finished putting on his pants, his shirt however was not on and multiple scars across his torso were quite visible.

Castiel stared at Dean, before leaning over and picking up a discarded plaid shirt off the floor of the impala, passing it over to the other man, "Because, as I've told you on multiple occasions, it keeps me warm, and it's nice to wear, my brother gave it to me before this happened...I wouldn't want to spit on his memory by discarding it."

"I know." Dean almost whined as he put on his shirt and straightened out his clothes, which mind you, wasn't that easy when sitting down in the back seat of a cramped car. "But it's really hot, you could have just left it back at the bunker."

Castiel rolled his eyes before reaching towards the front of the impala and picking up his gun as well as his trusty dagger. When he pulled back he noticed Dean staring at him with some sort of dopey smile he only reserved for when no one was around but them, not even his younger brother has seen them.

"What?" Castiel raised an eyebrow.

Dean just laughed, "Nothing, let's go." He opened the door looking around outside, before getting up and going over to open up the boot. Castiel followed him outside, closing the door. He stood next to Dean as he pulled out a bat, at the top of it was encased in barbed wire, he also pulled out a small bag and put it on his shoulders. He then closed the lid to the boot and locked the car.

"What are we doing now?" Castiel asked. Dean stared at him, he had his serious face on. He shrugged and started walking off, Castiel walking behind him.

"Well, we're doing what we came here to do, look for supplies and weapons."

"You're using the bat?" Dean looked straight ahead, watching for any undead that could potentially sneak up on them.

"I feel like bashing in some undead brains." The two of them walked for a little while passing a small car wreck. The two cars were completely wrecked, another one was off to the side with a small dent in it, an SUV. One undead was crushed by another upturned car trying to grab at them, Dean went over and raised his bat before smashing the son of a bitch's brains out. Castiel turned away in hopes that he wouldn't throw up the food he lacked in his stomach. He' never gotten used to the bat. They checked the cars and found a small container of baby carrots and a half empty bottle of water. They put it in the bag then kept walking down the straight road until Dean stopped, and went off to the side.

In front of them was a levelled slope, at the bottom was a chain linked fence, beyond that was a tiny shopping mall, a small herd of twenty or thirty undead were surrounding it.

"Why didn't we just drive all the way here?" Castiel asked. Dean turned and smiled at him.

"Because my plan involves something I don't normally do" Castiel glared at him.

"Why is it that when you come up with something new, something bad happens?" Castiel asked. Dean nudged him with his elbow, slightly chuckling.

"Nothing bad is going to happen, you're like the best fighter, and we are both fast," Castiel nodded, but was still unsure about this.

"So, what is the plan?"

"Well, we draw them away, half and half, if anything bad happens we go to Baby." Dean started walking forward before Castiel could criticise his plan. But he never does, he trusts Dean Winchester with his life.

The two found a small opening in the fence, big enough for the two of them to fit through. Castiel never liked the smell of the undead, and looking back at the dirty blond next to him, he could tell the other wasn't so keen on the rank smell. He gripped his gun tight, but knowing that using something like a gun would draw attention to the undead and the result would be catastrophic. The black-haired man really didn't want a whole herd of them chasing after him in an enclosed space.

The two men stayed close to the perimeter. Dean then deciding to make a little noise to attract some of the undead towards them by using his bat to rattle against the fence. Castiel held his breath as a few of the undead turned their lopsided heads towards them and began shuffling towards them, their feet dragging on the ground. Different undead people had different bits and wounds, one undead was crawling pitifully across the asphalt it's lower torso gone.

The two stood there before quickly making it towards the entrance, an undead reached towards them but Dean swung his bat, splashing blood everywhere. The two stood at the entrance, the little herd of undead was now becoming a bigger problem as all of them seemed to have noticed fresh meat and decided they wanted in.

One of them sprung on Castiel, causing surprise to jolt through his being. Castiel used his dagger and pushed it through the decaying eye of the undead, but he was still pushed back in the corner of the fence, digging into his arm making it bleed.

"Fuck." Castiel quickly jumped through the barrier and ran, looking a bit behind him. He let out a sigh of happiness seeing Dean just a few steps behind him. Unfortunately, so was the undead herd, breaking through the entrance and stumbling after them. The smell of decay was growing stronger by the second.

Castiel started running back towards the impala, his hand clutching the wound on his arm. But this time Dean wasn't with him, he was a bit behind.

"Hey meat heads." He waved his arms in the air, occasionally bringing his weapon down on any of the undead who came to close. His face was practically covered in blood.

"Dean what are you doing!?" Castiel yelled as he whipped out his gun and shot one undead.

Dean smirked a bit, "Keeping them away from you!" he then turned and ran. A majority of the undead followed as some still had their eyes on Castiel. So, he turned and ran as well, towards the impala.

Castiel didn't dare turn back to see how many were following him now. He ran past the SUV and the car crash, but stopped in his tracks, ahead of him was also another herd. Really as much as he felt he could probably take them all on in hopes to get into the impala and look for Dean. He knew it was futile...So he ran back towards the SUV and tried the doors, they were locked.

He cursed under his breath before smashing in the window with a stray stone and slipping through and going into the back seat. He sat on the floor and thanking whatever poor soul who owned this car before hand, had the money to tint the windows.

The sound of the herd was loud, some of them flinging their own bodies onto the vehicle but none decided to stop and investigate. Castiel checked his arm that was still bleeding. He groaned and placed his soaking hand yet again on top of the wound, placing pressure on it in hopes to stop the bleeding. his breathing was fast and he slumped his head against the back of the seat feeling all energy seeping out of his muscles.

Castiel wasn't sure how long it was he stayed there, only that when he finally got up his legs ached and almost fell onto the ground. His bloody hand unable to get a proper grip. He looked around for any stragglers, his hand poised on his gun ready to fire at any undead. There was none, and Castiel thanked god. His trench coat was practically covered in blood, but his main priority was looking for Dean. He walked back towards the fence, occasionally seeing an undead here and there, but they were easy to get rid of. Multiple of them were scattered across the ground, their caved in heads as obvious signs of Dean's infamous bat. At least Castiel knew he was still kicking. He smiled slightly at that, Dean Winchester, the man who would rather go down fighting like a champion then let any dumb undead son of a bitch have their way.

Sam always said that Castiel was becoming more like Dean, it wasn't his fault that almost everything the green-eyed man put Castiel in some sort of trance, everything about him was amazing, even if he did have undead guts all over him.

Five more minutes, Castiel told himself, the sun was going down which meant he'd be walking around blindly at night, and he really didn't want to meet any undead when he was blind. But he also didn't want to go back until he found Dean. he couldn't leave him; one time was a mistake.

The sound of a twig snapping stopped the trench coat wearing man to a halt, he turned towards the noise, his hand poised on his dagger.

"Dean?!" It wasn't dean, just some random stray undead. Castiel let out a breath he didn't realise he was holding. He lifted up his gun and shot the thing. The sound of the gunshot and the slump of its body was almost calming. He turned around and kept walking, practically on his toes, turning at any sudden sound.

In the distance, he was an undead feasting on some poor soul, Castiel walked over, ready to shoot it's brains out, as he got closer he felt his heart go into his throat.

"Dean."

The undead looked up, it's lifeless eyes trained on him, it slowly got up. He slowly got up. Castiel stared at him. Watched as it stumbled closer, but he made no move to shoot it. He couldn't, the bite on his shoulder was prominent enough.

Castiel slowly walked backwards, stumbling a bit. He wanted to shout, he wanted to shout to the damned gods who don't even care. Tears sliding down his cheeks.

He could shout to Dean, he could try and get him to remember, but he had tried that with Jimmy, that never worked. It didn't matter. He stopped walking standing there as Dean kept walking towards him, stumbling. So, close, one part of him wanted to let him do it. Castiel was done, he had no reason to keep going on. Maybe they could live together as undead buddies.

 _"Hey cas." Dean sat down next to him._

 _"_ _Hello Dean." Castiel stared at the other man, the two of them smiled slightly, a small scratch was still obvious from an earlier raid._

 _Dean handed him a drink, Castiel took it staring at Dean questioningly "I see no reason not to Drink, even if it's the end of the world." He said, gulping down his own. Castiel nodded before taking a few sips, the alcohol burning his throat and warming his chest._

 _"_ _Is there a reason for the alcohol or are you just trying to get me drunk?" Castiel asked. Dean laughed._

 _"Both, I mean, you always act like there is a stick up your ass so you have to lay back and relax."_

 _"How can anyone relax when there are undead people roaming the streets?" Castiel squinted his eyes tilting his head at Dean._

 _"True." Dean tilted his head back, gulping down the last drops of alcohol. Castiel watched him, licking his lips absentmindedly._

 _"You know, there might be a time." He paused, looking at his hands that were holding the neck of the now empty bottle "when, one of us isn't going to make it back from scavenging for food."_

 _"Please do not say that." Castiel mumbled, he looked at his own hands, his drink was still half full._

 _Dean shrugged "It's true." he looked at Castiel "I just want to say, that, if I were to die, whether turn into those sons of bitches, or some other dumb reason, I want you to look after Sammy." Castiel looked at Dean, the other man had this small sad smile._

 _"Sam is thirty-two, I think he can look after himself." Castiel stated._

 _Dean shrugged, "and that doesn't stop me from caring for him, I don't care how old he is, he's my brother, and when I die, I trust you to take care of him." "_

 _Of course, Dean,"_

 _Castiel stared at him, the two unable to look away "I don't want you to die." "Pfft, I don't think anyone wants to die." Dean said, he leaned forward and kissed Castiel's cheek._

Castiel stared at Dean now, he couldn't break Dean's promise. He had a reason, he almost couldn't see through his tears as he aimed his gun up.

 ***BANG***

He closed his eyes, the slump of the body was not comforting, it made him want to rip out his heart, it already felt like a void was in his chest, he collapsed onto the ground next to the body, he didn't hold back any tears anymore. He opened his eyes after a bit, looking down at the corpse of his friend, he reached down and grabbed at the necklace he always wore and taking it off before putting it around his own neck.


End file.
